degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Gangsta, Gangsta
Gangsta, Gangsta '''is the sixth episode of Season 3 of the Canadian television series, Degrassi: The Next Generation. It originally aired on October 22, 2003 on CTV Television and on October 24, 2003 on The N. It's title is based off the song by N.W.A. Summary Feeling alone and neglected by his brother Tracker and Emma, Sean is drawn to car-loving, tough-talking Jay and his group of buddies. J.T.'s been spending more time with Paige and the popular kids, leaving Toby in the dark. Extended Overview Sean calls Emma while flipping through television channels, but she isn't home. Tracker comes in kissing his new girlfriend Wendy. She goes on to get a drink, and Tracker asks about Emma. Sean looks sad, and tells him about Snake being sick so he hasn't been at her place for a month. Tracker tells him to "go buy a get well card". Sean calls again, and still no answer. Toby shows J.T. his pictures. J.T. isn't interested; he's just fascinated by Jay walking by as a tough guy, with girlfriend Alex by his side. Sean is given back his assignment by Snake; telling him to use a spell check next time. Sean and Emma talk a bit, and he asks her out for that night. Emma is hesitant at first but then says yes. Sean sees Jay, Alex and Towerz robbing someone's locker. He then comes to Emma at her locker and they talk sweet. Snake comes by and tells her he's going home; she must come straight home because Spike is stuck at the salon. Their plans are canceled/rescheduled, and Sean is annoyed, saying "Ever heard of babysitters?" Toby watches J.T. flirt with Paige, and wonders aloud to Kendra, if he remembers he's staying at his place tonight. Sean hangs out with Jay and Alex; watching their stealing from a vending machine. In he is called out by Mr Raditch. He knows about the incident, and talks about it, saying he's trying to get to the bottom of it. Sean argues that he isn't there, and Mr Raditch says "I'm watching you." Sean goes back out with the guys, and tells them about it. Jay mocks him and they end up fighting. Mr Armstrong breaks it up. Jay rationalizes that it took place off school property and Sean tells him to stop talking to him. Sean tells him that he has a record, and Jay pretty much knew about it. Jay goes in first. J.T. has a dream about Liberty serving him drinks and her clothes falling off. Toby wakes him up and he pulls the covers up around him. Toby figures it out, and laughs a bit. He then says it's time for school, and they're having lunch with the cool kids. J.T. says Toby will not be joining them, and he says he will, unless J.T. wants them to know about his wet dream. Sean watches Jay and the Towerz show him tricks on stealing stuff. At lunch, J.T. leaves Toby out, and so Toby reveals to them J.T.'s dream. Hazel asks to change the topic, Paige wants to know more "juicy gossip". Sean joins Emma in cleaning up litter in the ravine. Jay gives him a hard time, and Emma suggests they work together in a certain area. Emma thanks Sean for helping, even though it may not be his ideal lunch hour fun. They start kissing, until Kendra catches them. Emma runs, saying she doesn't want anyone else seeing them. After, on their way to Emma tells Sean she'll see him, and he doesn't respond. Sean explodes on all the ways they don't have fun anymore, and says at least Jay and them are fun. Emma says "fine" and they part. Sean joins Jay later, distracting the janitors so they can sneak around. Sean steals Snake's computer. They put it in their car, and Emma sees. She asks to talk to Sean, and Sean says no. Jay says he's interested in hearing it, and Sean says nothing to her wanting to work things out. J.T. walks by Toby and says "How could you do that?" Toby says he's been treating him like a loser. J.T. says he's his friend and they're his friends, but he can't be friends with them. Emma sees Snake, who's upset about his laptop being gone. Emma sees Sean in the distance as Snake is lamenting about chemo making him stupid and says "Maybe it's not the chemo." Trivia= *This episode marks the first appearance of Alex Nuñez and Towerz. *This episode is named after the song "Gangsta Gangsta" by N.W.A. *This episode marks the end of Emma and Sean's second relationship. *This is the last appearance of Nadia. |-| Gallery= Normal gangata2.jpg Normal gangata1.jpg Normal 1321 1.jpg Normal 1320 1.jpg Normal 1301 1.jpg 1085_1.jpg Normal 1084 1.jpg 306 005.jpg 306 004.jpg 306 003.jpg 306 002.jpg Tumblr kss396Eolz1qzfj84o1 400.jpg Tumblr kss3b7nBJD1qzfj84o1 400.jpg 267476.jpg Tumblr lamkroSnjW1qzfj84o1 400.jpg 544d.png 5464ddd.png 433m.png 54gs.png Tumblr l7mwgwcX251qc1tpr.jpg 4535s.png 654ss.png 45643d.png Tumblr l7mwhoXBkG1qc1tpr.jpg Tumblr l7mwfgfg7d1qc1tpr.jpg Tumblr l7mwgb1DqL1qc1tpr.jpg Tumblr l7mwdpTcbQ1qc1tpr.jpg Tumblr l7mwcoSpbK1qc1tpr.jpg Gangsta, Gangsta Image 1.png Gangsta, Gangsta Image 2.jpg Gangsta, Gangsta Image 3.jpg Gangsta, Gangsta Image 4.jpg Gangsta, Gangsta Image 5.jpg GG6.jpg 43543n.png GG9.jpg GG16.jpg Tumblr l7mwerJvTA1qc1tpr.jpg 284px-3-6-1.jpg Sean-Alex-Jayn-degrassi-1371387-1024-768.jpg Sean-Alex-Jay-degrassi-1371387-1024-768.jpg SAA.jpg Tumblr l7mwiu1VnH1qc1tpr.jpg 222.PNG 3-6.jpg Tumblr l7mwdbJoMN1qc1tpr.jpg 306 001.jpg |-| Promos= |-| Cast= '''Regular Cast (Ordered Alphabetically) *Sarah Barrable-Tishauer as Liberty Van Zandt *Stefan Brogren as Archie Simpson *Daniel Clark as Sean Cameron *Lauren Collins as Paige Michalchuk *Ryan Cooley as J.T. Yorke *Jake Epstein as Craig Manning *Jake Goldsbie as Toby Isaacs *Shane Kippel as Spinner Mason *Andrea Lewis as Hazel Aden *Miriam McDonald as Emma Nelson *Dan Woods as Daniel Raditch Supporting Cast *Deanna Casaluce as Alex Nuñez *Travis Donegan as Towerz *Kris Holden-Ried as Tracker Cameron *Michael Kinney as Darryl Armstrong *Katie Lai as Kendra Mason *Mike Lobel as Jay Hogart *Roger McKeen as Mr. Ehl *Mony Yassir as Nadia Yamir *Pip as Wendy Absences *Stacey Farber as Ellie Nash *Aubrey Graham as Jimmy Brooks *Pat Mastroianni as Joey Jeremiah *Melissa McIntyre as Ashley Kerwin *Stacie Mistysyn as Caitlin Ryan *Adamo Ruggiero as Marco Del Rossi *Christina Schmidt as Terri MacGregor *Cassie Steele as Manny Santos *Amanda Stepto as Christine Nelson |-| Quotes= :Toby (to J.T.): You had a wet dream? :J.T.: Shut up! :Toby: Who was it about? :J.T.: Your mom! :Alex (about Emma): She really is as flat as a board, huh? |-| Featured Music= *[http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=d5RDcoGtBGU&feature=channel_video_title "White Lightning" by The Premiums] - Heard when Jay, and Sean are fighting. *''"Every Part Of Me"'' written by Michele Vice-Maslin & Matthew Gerrard *''"Flowz n' Skillz"'' by Evren |-| Links= *Watch Gangsta, Gangsta on YouTube *Watch Gangsta, Gangsta on Gorillavid (International) Category:Degrassi: The Next Generation Category:Degrassi: TNG episodes Category:Season 3 Category:Season 3 Episodes